1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device including a memory circuit. Alternatively, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device including a memory circuit and a programmable logic device in which the configuration of hardware can be changed.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2.Description of the Related Art
A processor executes a program called a start-up routine when it is booted. Although it depends on the environment in which the processor executes a program, the start-up routine includes processes necessary before the main routine is executed, such as setting a variety of registers, copying minimally necessary programs from a memory device outside the processor into a cache memory, and setting the cache memory to a usable state. A specific example of the setting of a variety of registers is a setting for an external peripheral device connected to the processor, such as a latency setting for a DRAM that is a main memory device.
In many cases, the start-up routine is stored in a nonvolatile memory device outside the processor. A mask ROM, a PROM, an EPROM, a flash memory, or the like is normally used as a nonvolatile memory device for storing the start-up routine. Patent Document 1 discloses a processor which includes a power-on determination circuit for determining whether power has been turned on for a system or for periodic operation and therefore does not require an operation to read table data of initial values from a boot ROM when power has been turned on for the periodic operation.